


Just Us

by GeminiRoseHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gentle Sex, I suck at writing sex scenes, M/M, Oral Sex, but i am dehydrated for spicy claurenz, but im also a soft bitch who wants romantic soft sex, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRoseHearts/pseuds/GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: The war against the Empire is a long one, and each month it drags on brings more hardships and struggles. It's almost too much for Lorenz to handle.Fortunately, Claude is there for him.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm easily influenced AND a sap. 
> 
> Don't look at me or the modern claurenz au I'm supposed to be updating. 
> 
> Len this ones for you [*blows a kiss*]
> 
> \- Psii

"You'll catch a cold if you keep coming out here to brood." Lorenz looked around at the owner of the voice. He just smiled mischeviously, knowingly, like he knew why he was standing by the ponds on the terrace of the third floor. He just let out a deep sigh, too worn to really banter with Claude tonight, and returned his gaze to the stars above. The other seemed to pick up on it, and he didn't say anything else as he sidled up next to him and stared up at the sky too. Even after all these years, Claude still stood almost a foot shorter than him.   
  
"You and I both know I have good reason to. Things are progressing, but this war....it's so..." he trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. Claude was looking at him now, searching his face. His green eyes always made him feel like his soul was on display, and even if Lorenz had never been the most secretive person with his feelings, it was like Claude dig out things deeper than even he did not was there. He felt him press a little closer as the wind whipped up a small chill. It was really getting late.  
  
"I know. But...we're going to make it. Everything is going smoothly, and we have Teach on our side," Claude hummed, but he paused and turned to fully face him. Lorenz also turned to face him, and he was sure his face was filled with exhaustion and stress. His hand reached up, and he cupped his cheek. He leaned into the touch, tilting his head down, feeling his violet hair spill over and cover the leader's hand. "You're working so much harder than the rest of us. You really need to unwind before you pop. That's what I'm here for."  
  
The meaning behind his words didn't escape him. It's not as if they hadn't before, there was that one time between a cardinal's meeting and a meeting with Byleth privately to discuss strategies. Or the time Lorenz had tripped while blocking an axe strike from Claude while training, and sent them both sprawling unto the ground with Lorenz's arm pressed firmly against his throat. They both had been hurried, messy affairs, filled with heat and desperation. It was nothing like the tender caressing of his cheek now, the warmth as Claude pressed his body closer to his, his other hand resting on his hip. It felt like too little and yet too much, but he didn't turn away when Claude guided his face down, and he kissed back as he pressed their lips together. He had to lean down a little to kiss him, and the position made his back ache the longer he kept it, but he didn't care. A tongue brushed at his lip, and he opened his mouth more, tasting Almyran Pine Needles on his tongue and feeling his cheeks heat up when he swiped his tongue over his own. When they broke apart, they were out of breath, and Claude's hand on his hip was tight. Despite his earlier statement about him being wound up, he could feel something slightly against is thigh, and he couldn't stop a bemused grin from gracing his features.   
  
"A little too excited over just kissing, don't you think?" Lorenz teased. For once, Claude's cheeks turned a little red, but he recovered quickly enough to chuckle out, "Can you blame me? Having to organize a war effort AND run the Alliance isn't easy! Besides, this is you we're talking about." He'd barely said that before they were pulling each other down the hallway, giggling like teenagers, to Lorenz's room where the bed was not occupied by thousands of books. The second he closed the door, Claude was on him, kissing him deeply and hastily pulling off his clothes. They were both in their nightshirts, as neither had planned to be out for long before turning in. Lorenz inhaled sharply as he felt Claude's teeth scrap at his exposed neck, sucking a dark mark unto the base of it. His hands fumbled with Claude's shirt, managing to get three buttons undone while his shirt was thrown unto the floor. He was tracing tender kisses down his collarbone, ghosting over his pale skin and slowly moving down his abdomen. He breathed out a small puff of air when Claude ghosted over his nipple, already slightly perked from their earlier kissing and the night's cold air, then a muffled noise when he latched his teeth unto it and nipped. His own hands had managed to fumble off the rest of Claude's shirt buttons, and he leaned back to toss away the fabric. When he pressed himself against him again, Claude's hands were gentle on his torso, his mouth coming back down to suck at his nipple. Lorenz gasped sharply when he felt Claude grind against him and clamped his hand over his mouth, hips roughly moving forward and sliding their clothed arousal together.   
  
"Aw c'mon, I wanna hear you," Claude complained. Lorenz shot him a look, but he only pouted. "How am I supposed to know how you're feeling if I can't listen to you?" Despite his annoyance, he let out a snort seeing his expression, and Claude's pout turned into a soft smile.   
  
"I wanna take you mind off things tonight." He said. His hands were resting on Lorenz's waist, just above the brim of his pants. "No war, no fighting, no Empire. Just...us."  
  
"Just us." Lorenz echoed. Claude leaned up and connected their lips again. His hands were dipping into Lorenz's pants, calloused hands brushing the skin of his hips. It made him twitch as they started to push down the clothing, but he stopped it when he sunk down to his knees. Claude looked surprised and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly jolted out of his stupor when Lorenz tugged his pants and nightclothes down, pulling out his cock. He let out a quiet sound as Lorenz stroked it slowly, examining its length in an almost speculative way. He couldn't stop a lopsided grin from coming to his face.  
  
"Like what you see?" He said, and grunted a small 'ah!' when Lorenz squeezed his cock a little too hard, frowning up at him.   
  
"Can you keep quiet for just this once?" Lorenz grumbled. Claude shivered a little when he felt his breath so close to the head.  
  
"Nope, it's a apart of my charm," he nearly whispered. "But if you have a way to shut me up, you're welcome to, nnngh, t-try...." The last part of his sentence turned into more of a strangled groan as Lorenz licked the head of his erection. It increased in volume when he slid the tip into his mouth, tongue stroking the sensitive underside, trying to keep teeth away while sucking earnestly. He worked his mouth up and down slowly, gradually fitting more into his mouth, before abruptly swallowing it all down, make Claude jump and moan.  
  
"O-oh, s..shit, Lorenz....hah... " He was almost panting now, breathing uneven and very aware of Lorenz's nose pressed against his navel. His hands were gripping his thighs, and Claude had to lean against the door they hadn't even moved away from to ensure his legs wouldn't give out just then. Lorenz was swallowed thickly around him, pulled his head back while using his tongue to stroke the underside, before sinking back down. It was slow and a little clumsy, with him occasionally making a muffled wet noise, but it was sending him spiralling higher into euphoria. One of his hands came down to rest on his head, brushing the purple strands away to look at his eyes. He was looking up at him, eyes dark but so vulnerable. The tip of his cock brushed the back of Lorenz's throat, and he unintentionally bucked, making him choke a little. He started to move faster, sucking heavily and trying not to gag when he felt the tip in his throat. Claude was breathing hard, hand trembling on his head, when suddenly he pulled Lorenz off of his cock.   
  
"What is it, was that-" Lorenz started, but Claude shook his head, and carefully pulled him up to his feet.   
  
"No, it's not that, I just...I want this to be about you too." He said breathlessly. He looked wrecked already, hair falling over his forehead and cheeks dark. Lorenz had an inkling what he meant, but still jumped a little as Claude's hands traced down his back and slipped into his small clothes, the palms of his hands pressing into the backs of his thighs. "Is...this okay?"  
  
"Yes." Lorenz whispered, maybe a little too quickly. His own cock was twitching at the light contact, and he wanted nothing more than for him to be closer right now. "Yes, I....I want that too." Claude smiled at him, really smiled, and his verdant eyes lit up.   
  
"Get comfortable, I'll go find some oil." He said simply, and Lorenz only nodded before making his way to his bed. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, and Claude already knew exactly where he'd put the small vial of oil kept hidden in his drawers. He slipped off the remainder of his clothes, climbing unto the bed, laying on his stomach. He heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor, and looked behind him as Claude was shucking off his own pants and underwear, bottle clutched in one hand. The bed dipped as Claude crawled on top of him, and Lorenz had the foresight to shove a pillow under his hips. It wouldnt do to have his back aching tomorrow. The sound of the cork being pulled off the bottle was the only warning he got before slicked fingers were brushing at his entrance. He tried to relax as Claude pushed one into him, moving it gently in and out before working another one in next to him. He tried to muffle the moan that spilled from his bitten lips when he felt one finger brush up against a particularly sensitive part inside him, and Claude must've noticed because he leaned down over him, chest against his back, and pressed a couple of kisses to his shoulder blades before saying, "Don't, I want to hear you. Please?"  
  
"I-I...I don't want, ah, anyone else to hear...." he stuttered. He felt a third finger slid in, and Claude hummed behind him.   
  
"You don't have to be loud, I just want to hear your voice. Lorenz...I..." He paused. Lorenz knew what he was going to say. It was still a touchy subject, with them still at war and their social statues potentially making this complicated even after it. Instead of forcing him to finish, he allowed himself a moan softly when Claude's fingers curled into that spot in him again. They withdrew only to brush at it again, making him buck a little and see stars.  
  
"Anh, f...fuck, Claude..." he groaned. He heard Claude take in a sharp breath. His cock, heavy against the back of Lorenz's thigh, twitched a little before he withdraw his fingers and leaned back on his heels. The sound of the cork coming off the bottle met his ears again, along with the faint wet noises of Claude slicking himself. Hands gripped at his hips, and he momentarily felt the head of his cock pressed against him before Claude sunk in with a shallow thrust. They both groaned, although Lorenz let out more of a whimper. The heat almost felt unbearable, and Claude was very still behind him, waiting for Lorenz to adjust, breathing heavily. He pressed his hips back a little, softly whispering, "Mn...move, I...I..."   
  
'Want you', 'need you', he wasn't sure himself, but Claude pulled his hips back and thrusted back in without him needing to finish. He set the pace slow, hands keeping his hips in place. It was soft and loving, the way he moved against him, and Lorenz could only press back up against him as he panted and let out quiet trembling moans. He was kissing his back, whispering to him. It was mostly sweet nothings, but just hearing him praise him had him arching for more.  
  
Eventually, Claude picked up the pace. He was thrusting faster now, hands tightening on his hips. Lorenz gripped the sheets, letting out a loud cry and a string of pleased noises as Claude thrust up where he was most sensitive. He could feel his stomach tightening, and he unintentionally bucked his hips against the pillow it rested on, trying to stimulate his own cock. He was close, when Claude abruptly slowed to a stop.   
  
"H..hah...Claude? What...why did you..." He felt him pull out, before the hands on his hips were flipping him over. He was on his back, looking at Claude, who stared down at him looking wrecked. Lorenz looked no better, his face was twisted with pleasure, hair fanning out around his head, pale skin tinged pink and saliva starting to pool out of his mouth. Claude leaned down, and Lorenz had to curl up a bit to meet him because of his longer torso. Claude kissed him, all tongue and teeth, and thrust inside him again, making Lorenz keen into the kiss. He braced his arms on either side of him, Lorenz's legs wrapped around his hips to keep them close, arms laced around his neck.   
  
"I wanted to look at you." He breathed. His voice was shaky and it seemed he was close too. Before Lorenz could answer, Claude snapped his hips forward, and Lorenz practically whined, feeling sensitive already from being so close to orgasm. He started thrusting again, the pace much faster and forceful than before. Lorenz moans took on a higher pitch, until he was practically begging, words incoherent. Claude didn't seem to mind, he was panting and whispering sweetly to Lorenz. Claude reached down and grabbed his cock with a shaking hand, and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It finally did it for Lorenz, who shook and cried out, digging his nails into Claude's back as he spilled unto his stomach. He tightened around him, and Claude stuttered to a halt, moaning with a rough voice, bucking a little as he came inside him. They stayed like that for quite a while, just breathing and trying to calm their rapid heartbeats. Eventually, Claude pulled out, having long gone soft, and stumbled to his feet. Lorenz watched, eyes alreadg heavy with sleep, as he retrieved a clean cloth, wetting it with water from his waterskin, before returning to gently wipe up him up. He wanted to protest, say he could do it himself, but his limbs felt heavy and his voice too hard to use. Claude didn't seem to mind, and in fact just placed gentle kisses on his face as he finished cleaning them up before tossing the cloth in some corner of his room.   
  
He was already drifting off, and at his nudging he hummed softly and rolled over so Claude could nestle himself behind him, chin resting on his shoulder, nose in his hair. They didn't need to exchange words, not when the squeeze of Claude's hand holding his own and the tender kiss pressed to his neck meant more than words could ever express. Claude was gazing at him, also starting to drift off, but he thought idly just how beautiful Lorenz looked like this, face soft and unmarred by stress. Tomorrow, they'd have to get up and deal with a seemingly neverending war, one that would change Fodlan forever.  
  
But now? Now, it was just them, in this room, the moonlight filtering in through a window. They were safe in each other's arms, and nothing could hurt them here. Nothing existed but them.  
  
Just them.  
  
_Just us._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I swear I'll finish the second chapter to the Rose Knight don't @ me.
> 
> Where are all my Claurenz fans at, leave a kudos or comment, I gotta know I'm not alone in this ship
> 
> \- Psii


End file.
